En El Cine
by Alice Tategami
Summary: ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE BAKUGAN.EN EL CINE VIENDO LA MALDICION 3 DA MIEDO PERO LE DARA MIEDO A ALICE COMO NO SE TAL VEZ ABRASAR A SHUN O TAL VEZ SURJA UN ROMANSE
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde como cualquier otra los peleadores se encontraban en la casa de marucho (Y cuando no) estaban en el karaoke.

-Okey esta cancion va para Julie-dijo Runo

-Haaa... gracias runo-dijo Julie

*Te crees la muy muy Te crees la muy muy Te crees la muy muy te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy

Oxigenada zorra parada cada vez estas mas aguada usa pomada de la campana para que se te quite lo arrugada

Quieres encajar en la sociedad y te dedicas a farolear eres mas fea que el chupacabras mas mala que bush

*Te crees la muy muy Te crees la muy muy Te crees la muy muy te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy

mentirosa, ladrona apestosa tonta babosa cara de cola mala mujer no tienes piedad eres una escoria de la sociedad callate la boca culebra mentirosa racista y envidiosa pobre de aquel que te haga su esposa y descubra que estas bien sarnosa

*Te crees la muy muy Te crees la muy muy Te crees la muy muy te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy

(x2)

Presumida ni a creida tienes problemas de autoestima aunque te metas aun temascal tus vidas pasadas no vas a limpiar desvergonzada , interesada en pocos a os se te cae la papada no importas si lees saspito o ingles si te quitas los zapatos te huelen los pies

*Te crees la muy muy Te crees la muy muy Te crees la muy muy te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy

Todos se enpesaron a reir cuando notaron la letra de la cancion

-NO SE RIAN-grito Julie

-Esta bien ya nos calmaremos-dijo Dan

-Runoooo no me gusto tu cancion-dijo Julie muy enojada

-Que tiene de malo alfin y a cavo dice tal cual eres jajaja-dijo Runo

-Callate grullona-dijo Julie

-Tu callate coqueta-dijo Runo

-Ya vasta las dos porfavor son amigas no discutan-dijo Alice

-Esta bien-dijieron las dos al unisono

-Y ahora a quien le toca-dijo Dan

-Que tal a Shun-dijo Julie

-NO yo no canto-dijo Shun

-Vamos Shun-dijo Dan

-Que no-dijo Shun

-Bueno hay que aser otra cosa-dijo Runo

- Como que?-pregunto Alice

-Que tal si vamos al cine-dijo Julie

-De pende-dijo Shun

- De pende que?-pregunto Dan

-Que pelicula veremos-dijo Shun

-Que tal una de terror-dijo Alice

-Buena idea Alice,que tal la maldicion 3-dijo Shun

Alice se sonrojo un poco

- SI!-dijieron todos al unisono


	2. BUSQUEN HA MARUCHO

Dan-Esperen un momento esta es la casa de marucho sierto

Shun-Claro tonto

Dan-Olle no soy tonto soy menso haaa... y marucho

Alice-Es sierto donde esta

En otra abitacion de la casa

_Baney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente y cuando se ase grande es realmente sorprendente_

Marucho-Haaaaaaaa... no lo puedo creer es un nuevo episodio de barney que emocion

Dan-Nesesitaremos mas personas para encontrarlo en esta casa tan grande

Runo-Ya no te moleste ya llame a mira, ace y baron

Julie-Pues a ver a que horas llegan

**Suena el timbre, el mayodormo abre y...**

Mira/Ace/Baron-HOLA... **Los tres entraron corriendo buscando a sus amigos**

Baron-Hasta que los encontramos

Mira-Y para que nos hablastes runo

Runo-Pues porque, queremos encontrar a marucho

Ace-Haaaaaaaa

Dan-Este es el plan: ace y mira van por alla, alice y shun por el otro alla, baron tu por hay, julie runo y yo por acuya

Todos-¿?

Dan-Ya bamos

Todos-Okey

**Y se van a buscar a marucho**

Baron-Maestro marucho estas aky

Marucho-Aky no estoy

Baron-Haaa... okey

Marucho-Que tonto

**Baron abre la puerta y ve a marucho viendo la tele**

Baron-Que esta viendo maestro marucho

Marucho-Haaa... algoo

Baron-¿Maestro marucho ese es un nuevo episodeo de barney?

Marucho-Haaa... si

Baron-Jenial, puedo verlo contigo

Marucho-claro que si

**En otra avitacion de la casa**

Dan-Encontraron a marucho

Todos-No

Ace-Haaa... y baron

Todos-No sabemos

Alice-Okey ya hay que ir al cine,haaa.. ace, mira quieren ir al cine con nosotros

Mira/Ace-Si


	3. NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON KLAUS Y BILLY

Mira-¿Y entonces marucho y baron no irasn al cine con nosotros?

Dan-No, no iran

Todos se fueron caminando ya que no encontraron a el chofer de marucho, iban pasando por el parque y se encontraron a klaus y a billy

Julie-HOLA BILLY-grito fuertemente

Billy-Haaa... hola julie y tambien hola a los demas

Los demas xd-Hola

Dan-¿Y que klaus tu no saludas o que?

Klaus-¿Hacaso saludar es mi deber?

Dan-Quizas no pero no seas descortes

Klaus-Hay okey...hola-lo dijo en tono de fastidiado

Todos-Hola

Julie-¿Billy haaa... y klaus, quieren ir al cine con nosotros?

Billy-Si

_Shun-Que klaus dig que no porfavor que diga que no_

Klaus-Si

_Shun-¡Rallos!_

Todos siguieron caminando y alice y klaus estaban platicando y mientras shun miraba a klaus con cara de:Hooo... demonios te odio siempre quieres estar con ella, y bolteba su mirada y miraba a alice con cara de:Hay que linda dulce tierna y hamable es, y por estar de lelo con ellos se pego con un postet

Shun-¡Auch!

Alice-¿Hay no, shun estas bien?

Shun-Haaa... si no te preocupes

Alice-Como no me boy a preocupar si se te iso un chipote

Y klaus se enpeso a reir

Alice-Klaus no te rias de shun

Klaus-Lo siento-dijo todavia soltando unas risitas

Shun-Bueno mejor ya bamonos de una vez al cine

**Prometo que para el proximo capitulo abra alicexshun ¬_¬ pero casi no tengo mucha inspiracion**


End file.
